


Hands off

by MarellyJeon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarellyJeon/pseuds/MarellyJeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i got a prompt and it took me ages to do this prompt. </p><p> </p><p>Zianourry, where like lately Niall has been getting hit on, and the boys can’t do much because they can’t say their Niall’s boyfriend because they aren’t out yet. So they get really possessive about him like his clothes and the way he acts touchy around (so he only gets touchy with them) and such?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands off

Harry wonders if the others are noticing what he’s seeing right now. He glances around, Zayn’s looking through his phone, looking bored, Liam’s talking to one of the crew and Louis is getting some touch up on his hair. Harry is the only one sitting on his chair beside Niall and watching his irish boyfriend getting hit on by their current interviewer, one very annoying Tyler Oakley.

He knows this Tyler guy has a huge crush on Niall, he did say he wants to get all up in those braces and Harry’s kinda helpless to do anything because their relationship is not out in the open.

He chews on a fingernail as his eyes follow the sight of Tyler’s hands waving around until it lands on Niall’s thigh. Harry decided he’s had enough and he’s about to do something, anything when the others start coming back to their seats and Zayn looks up from his phone.

Nobody else looks upset or anything, so Harry keeps his silence and determinedly tells himself to do something the next time somebody hits on Niall, no matter what.

For once, Zayn’s the first one out sitting in their living room, waiting for the others to finish dressing up for their night out. He doesn’t usually goes out clubbing with them, he prefers his comic books but he couldn’t resist Niall’s big blue eyes pleading with him.

Liam enters the room, followed by Harry and Louis but Niall’s nowhere to be seen.

“ Haz, where’s Ni?”

“ He was in the bathroom when I left.” Harry replied, shrugging and goes back to cuddling Louis on his lap who has a very puffy-looking quiff on his head.

A minute later, Niall emerges from his room, adjusting a cuff link on his wrist and the whole room goes silent.

“ Umm, lads? Should we be going now then?” Niall asked, finally looking up and noticing the several dropped jaws, in Zayn’s case, clenched jaws.

“ What, is it the outfit? I look weird , right?” The nervous and insecure look in Niall’s eyes made Zayn’s heart clenched painfully in his chest. He had never wanted to make Niall feel nothing less than gorgeous.

Niall is dressed, all right but it wasn’t his usually style of dressing. He had this really, fitted shirt that hugged his perfectly slim torso tucked into a pair of equally tight grey dress pants that made it looked as he got an ass that rivalled Louis’s.

“ I look ridiculous. This is all Josh’s idea. I guess I better go change now.” He turned to leave the room and Harry grabbed him before Zayn could do so.

“ You could borrow my Ralph Lauren jacket if you want. Or my plaid shirt. “ Harry said before Zayn could do anything else. Niall looks at him uncertainly for a minute before shrugging.

“ it has your initials on it, Haz, but yeah okay.” He said softly, letting Harry lead him away and Zayn felt like the world’s worst boyfriend because he’s being selfish asshole.

A selfish asshole who knows that if Niall steps into the club wearing that, other guys and girls would be all over it like ants to sugar and none of them, can’t do anything because they are not out in public as boyfriends but he’s comforted the moment Niall steps out in one of Harry’s plaid shirt and one of Harry’s bracelet over his left wrist. He wondered how Harry managed to get it on Niall but when Harry caught his eye with a wink, Zayn understood why.

Zayn tries to make it up to Niall by buying any drinks that Niall asks for, even dancing and at the end of the night, carries a very drunk blond boyfriend to his bedroom. He quietly lets Niall pukes all over his shirt, patiently showers, dresses him in those boxer briefs that Zayn loves so much and tucks Niall lovingly under the covers.

Zayn watches Niall sleeps for a few long moments and presses a kiss to his bare shoulder, feeling guilty that he had allowed Niall to feel insecure about himself all because he’s behaving like a jealous, possessive boyfriend.

_I’m sorry, Ni._

He whispers as he cuddles Niall close to his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis isn’t sure if he’s in the right universe anymore, because looking at the scene in front of him, Nathan from The Wanted is casually leaning into Niall’s space, looking through something on Niall’s phone.

They were always civil and polite but never this friendly and why Niall only? Louis has all this question running through his head as he discretely tries to look as if he’s not spying on the two.

He glowered with irritation when he sees Nathan once or twice glances at Niall’s ass but he couldn’t really blame him. Niall had spilled some ketchup on his sweatpants and Lou, being the sweet, helpful angel she is, came through with a brand new Levis from her wardrobe.

It’s tight as hell and snug around Niall’s crotch and ass and Louis kind of can’t stop staring as well.

Louis spends three minutes of heated glaring towards Lou before she shrugs and goes back to cleaning her make-up bag.

The gods must be on Louis’s side today because Harry comes in with two cups of steaming hot coffee and Louis actually is able to see the incident before it happens. Harry is his lovable, clumsy oaf that he loves so much.

But Louis pales at the sound of Niall shrieking loudly because it was steaming hot coffee anyway and without thinking , he unbuttons Niall’s fly and pulls down those blasted jeans.  
He tries to ignore the way Nathan’s jaw drops the moment he drops Niall’s jeans.

True enough, there’s an angry red patch on Niall’s left thigh and he’s alarmed at how Niall is shaking.

Again his clumsy, lovable oaf comes to the rescue and he immediately sweeps Niall off his feet and makes a beeline towards the nearest bathroom. He could only watch helplessly as Harry places Niall on the sink, switches on the tap and starts to scoop water over the reddened area on his thigh.

“ Louis, go get Paul! We need to bring him to the hospital!” He hears Harry shouts urgently at him. He nods and takes in the panic-stricken look on Harry’s face.

“ No, I’m fine, it’s just a small thing. Let me down, haz, I look like an idiot right now. What were you thinking carrying me to the bathroom like that?!”  
Louis had to admit Niall looks a little ridiculous with his coffee stained jeans hanging halfway down to his ankles, perched on the sink with his legs hanging off the edge.

Niall pushes Harry away and hops off the sink, nearly falling over if Harry didn’t catch him in time.

“ Why would you pull down my pants like that for, Lou?”

“ You were screaming in pain!”

“ I did not! It was hot but not that hot. I was just surprised. Great, now everyone has seen me in my boxers.”

“ You didn’t say that while you change your pants outside the tour bus last week, Niall!”

“ I had shorts on! Shorts! “

Louis glared at him and Niall glared back.

“ Hazza, go get the extra sweat pants in my bag. NOW.”  
Harry rushed off and closed the door behind him. The moment the door locked, he moved so fast that Niall didn’t have any time to react except to allow himself to be manhandled back onto the sink and Louis kissing him fiercely hard.

“ I don’t like the way Nathan was looking at you.” He murmured softly in the midst of sucking the soft skin between where Niall’s shoulder and neck meets.

Niall groaned softly and grabs the front of Louis’s shirt.

“ Nathan... was just asking me about Dublin... because he’s planning a trip. That’s all.”

“ Why should he ask you? There’s always Google, for fuck’s sake!”

Louis nearly smiled when Niall rolled his eyes and face-palmed.

“ Is this why you lads have been acting like jealous cunt bastards these few days? First it was Zayn, then you...” Louis looks away in guilt and buries his face in Niall’s shoulder.

“ Can’t help we can’t tell people that you’re my boyfriend and I love you very much and...” Niall pulled away, grinning up at Louis.

“ Aww... Lou, you love me?” This time, Louis glared at him.

“ And people keep touching you all the time and none of us can do anything about it.” He murmured, pressing his face back into Niall’s shoulder.

“ Touching doesn’t mean they have me, Lou. I love you and the lads.” Louis nodded silently, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist tightly.

The sound of throat clearing behind them made Louis pull away slightly. It was Harry and Nathan at the door. Harry has Louis’s sweatpants in one hand and he’s frowning.

“ Umm, Niall? I gotta go now, so we’ll catch up another day?” Nathan looked like he would have said something else but the dual death glares from both Harry and Louis shut him immediately .

“ Harry, can I have the pants please? Because i know you think I look sexy without pants but this is kind of uncomfortable.”

Harry elbows Nathan to the side as he brushes past him to hand Louis the sweatpants. He crossed his arms over his chest and purposely stood in front of Niall, who’s changing , effectively blocking Nathan’s view.

“ Yeah, mate, i’ll see ya around!”

Louis takes the soiled jeans away from him and hands it to Harry.

“ Hey Haz, could you get this to wardrobe for laundry?”

“ Why should i?!”

“ You spilled the fucking coffee on Niall and scared him!”

The guilt trip worked amazing and immediately Harry took the jeans and pulled Niall close, pressing kisses all over his face.

“ Aww.. babe , I’m sorry, did it still hurt?...” he coos softly as Niall melted into his embrace happily while Louis bristled with annoyance nearby.

He watched the two for awhile before he decided that he had enough and forcefully pulled Niall away from Harry.

“ HEY! I was kissing him. Lou, you are such a jerkface!” Harry pouted as Louis took over kissing Niall soundly into the sink.

“ Well, you can’t have sex here, Paul and Liam will be here soon and save the fucking for later!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam has always been an easy-going guy even when people are in his face or management bossing him around, he usually handles it fairly calm, except when fans are ringing his door at the wee hours of the night but anybody would go ballistic if they had been having a really bad case of jetlag and he just wanted to cuddle with the warm limbs and curls that is Harry Styles.

Not at this moment, he’s seething with anger and rage and he’s barely keeping it within himself. All he wants to do is to deck this guy beside him but they are in a public place and there’s sort of one or two Paps roving outside but he sees Paul and his team glaring so Liam can safely assume they won’t be bothering him and Niall for the time they are in Starbucks getting coffee.

Liam stands near the collection counter , back and posture ramrod straight and stiff as he politely nods to whatever the guy beside him.

He didn’t know who the guy is, they guy obviously didn’t have an idea of who Liam is.

He was making comments for at least five minutes before Liam decided to speaks up but before he could do so, the guy continues, not aware that Liam’s quietly listening to his conversation.

“ I could probably tap a piece of ass like that, huh? He ‘s hot. “

“ You know my type, blonde, blue-eyed twinks are my thing after all. I could bring him home and maybe we could share.”  
Liam turns to the guy when he switches off his phone.

“ Do you mind not making comments about my friend? It’s kind of inappropriate and he’s a human being with feelings, not a piece of meat.”  
Niall comes up to them, holding their cups of beverage, all wide-eyed because a tan, bronzed frowning Liam in a tank top is a formidable sight.

“ Li? You ok?” The guy just gapes at Niall and Liam took hold of Niall’s elbow and leads him outside. He takes the drinks from Niall and pushes his sunglasses further up his nose.

The weather’s beautiful to spend a date with Niall but somehow hearing the guy derogatory remarks throws off his earlier good mood.

“ Li, did that guy say something to you? You look like you swallowed the koala bear’s poop or something.” Niall asked, as he takes a sip of his drink.  
Liam just shrugs, not wanting to talk about he very much wanted to lock Niall away in a room forever so that no one can make inappropriate remarks about his boyfriend. It’s childish and girly and he knows that Niall can totally handle himself in such situations.

But still.

He ignores Niall’s further questioning looks and herds him into the waiting van.

~~~~~~~~

“ I’m so tired, I could sleep for a week” Niall mutters as he drags himself towards the buses and stops short of stumbling at the bus step if it wasn’t for Harry grabbing the back of t-shirt in time.

He feels Harry pull him close and he snuggles contentedly into the embrace when the nice cool air-con of the bus hits his skin. They have all taken their shower at the venue and is due for at least a five hour journey before reaching their next stop.

“ Hazza, can we sleep? I need to sleep, I wanna cuddle and I wanna close my eyes and not wake until Paul pours cold water on my face but you won’t let him do that right because you all love me....” He mumbles into the front of Harry’s shirt as his eyes drifted close.

He’s about to completely surrender himself to sleep when a pair of very strong hands grip his waist and literally lifted him away from Harry.

He’s deposited on a soft, comfy surface and realizes that it’s the bus’s common area , Liam is above him and Harry has settled in beside him and Zayn’s face in front of him.

He touches Zayn’s stubbled cheek and grins.

“ hey handsome”

“ Got to sleep, Nialler.”

“ Lou, where are you?” Niall says a moment when he can’t remember seeing Louis’s face. Someone grab his hand and Niall happily closes his eyes.

“ I’m here, babe. Go on, sleep.”


End file.
